Listen to your heart sasodei
by desichan17
Summary: a sad oneshot. a story about sasoria and deidara that goes along with the song 'listen to your heart'


Deidara looked over at sasori

Deidara looked over at sasori. The said man was carving yet another puppet. They were sitting at the edge of a creek, listening to the 'sounds of nature' as sasori called it.  
The puppet master had a faint smile on his face as hi s carved. Deidara smiled at this. It was very rare to see sasori smile. The ruby eyes were completely lost as they trying to figure what details would look good before carving them.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get an notion from the look in your eyes...yeah  
You've Built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

The blonde let out a silent sigh, and started to mold something with his clay.  
All he seemed to think about these days was sasori. The redhead filled his every thought. Was it because lately the man had been nice to him?  
"deidara"

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and i don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
You tell him goodbye_

"yes danna un?" the redhead stared into the blue eyes, silent for a few moments. "We….have to get ready to leave. Don't under estimate them got it?" "Got it danna UN" they stood, and sasori gently grabbed his shoulder. "Promise?" "I promise ill be careful danna UN. What's wrong?" the man seemed to have a troubled look in his eyes. "Nothing…nothing at all…lets go"

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide...yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging .. To your dreams_

"brat that's not art!" "Here they go again! Shut the fuck up!!" the two were yet again having a 'what's art' fight. Deidara huffed and stormed to his room, slamming the door. "Oh! Nice going moron you pissed of Blondie!" sasori hit hidan's head so hard the stitching came off, sending his head into the wall. "Put a sock in it zealot" he growled, then headed to the room.  
He gently knocked on the wood.  
"Deidara?"

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do_

the blonde looked up at the voice. Sasori poked his head in, the quietly closed the door before walking over. "Hey…I didn't mean to upset you." the blonde felt a gasp pass his lips. "y-you…apologized un?!" sasori gave him a slight smile. "Even I have a soft side….deidara" he lifted a hand, gently cupping the boys face in his palm. "Your cut" he lend forward to examine a cut on the other uncapped cheek.  
"It's nothing UN, I fell earlier"

_I don't know where your going, and i don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye_

"here" he lifted his sleeve and gently wiped away the blood.  
The blonde blushed when he saw they're faces were inches apart.  
"d-danna…i……i….." sasori stared into the blues eyes. "Yes deidara?" the blonde gulped. He loved heading sasori talking, it sounded like soft velvet spun from fine silk. Truly enchanting.

_And there are voices, that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder. Then the wind_

"d-danna un" he lend forward, closeting the space between them with a kiss.  
The boy closed his eyes, completely in bliss.  
Then he relished what he was doing.  
He quickly pulled away; his blush grew a few shades. "Danna un! im…im so sorry!" he ran from the room before the stuned pupper could stop him.

Deidara sniffed as he sat under a cherry blossem tree. He stared at his hand mouths. "he could never love a freak like me un, to many flaws" he sighed and drooped his head, not relizing sasori was behind the tree listing, each word tugged at his heart. "im…not ment to love un. and I never will."

_Listen to your heart when hes calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
Theres nothing else you can do  
I dont know where your going, and i dont know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye_

"DANNA UN!!"  
deidara stared at the site infront of him in shock.  
"no un…n-no"  
he ran to the rock where sasori layed. "don't die un! don't die!"  
he cradled the smaller man in his arms.  
:d-deidara….m-my desk…the top drawer…." He rached up a hand and gently touched the bombers face.  
"……f-flawless……"  
deidara gasped, his tears fell, landing on sasori's face.  
:NO UN! DON'T DIE PLEASE!

_Listen to your heart  
I dont know where your going and i dont know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye_

deidara stared in the desk.  
the puppet saori had been working on….was a puppet of the blonde. And there was a note.  
_dear deidara  
this is a suicide mission. Im so sorry. i don't wish to cause you pain, but this is the only way. I love you so much, but its hurts too much.  
A beauty like you could never love a monster like me.  
I love you deidara_

Dedara dropped the note, and fell to his knees.  
"d-danna"  
"I loved you too"  
it was tehn that his lips went cold. _huh?_  
the warmth came back and he looked around.  
It felt like someone had kissed him  
suddenly he smiled  
_danna_


End file.
